Shouganai
by YummyYugi
Summary: Naruto has never done anything less than his best, but that doesn't guarantee the same effort will be given in return. When he finds Hinata in bed with her teammate, he learns that sometimes things are out of his control, and sometimes, other people need to learn that lesson as well. Shouganai - it cannot be helped.


"...Hinata?"

Said girl's pale eyes were wide in surprise, her left hand gripping her bedsheets to her naked chest.

Why was she naked?

Her teammate, Kiba, looked just as shocked. And naked.

Why were Kiba and Hinata naked?

"N-Naruto-kun," she stuttered, face red and smeared with makeup and guilt.

Kiba had the graciousness to share the expression, his eyes on anything but the shocked blonde.

"What.." The poor Uzumaki knew exactly what he had just caught his girlfriend in the middle of, but still wanted to ask the question.

What are you doing?

Because this couldn't actually be happening. His sweet, quiet, beautiful Hinata would never do something like this, not to him.

She hadn't even given him more than a chaste kiss on the lips, so there had to be an explanation. There had to be a good reason Kiba was in her bed.

Because she would never cheat on Naruto. She loved him, she always told him she did.

**She lied.**

Naruto hushed the fox, because he was wrong. Hinata did not lie, not to him.

But apparently she did, and from the looks of it, she had lied to him often.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said again. Tears were brimming in her pale eyes, her teeth catching her bottom lip nervously.

He hadn't even asked the question, and she hadn't even verbally answered him. Yet, her pretty face full of shame screamed his fears loud and clear.

**Whore**.

He didn't disagree with the fox this time.

He clenched the gift he brought of white roses in his fist. The thorns that pierced his hand felt much like the stabbing pain in his chest, and he was forced to accept that his pain didn't matter to her.

It didn't matter that he saw the flowers and thought of her. It didn't matter that he wanted to show her their beauty that he believed so similar to hers - soft, delicate.

In just anger, he threw the flowers to the floor, showing her exactly what he now thought of her beauty. They were similar in more ways than he first perceived, as he glared at the white petals stained with the blood from his torn hand.

Both of them lured him in with their charm, and he was foolish to forget about the danger of thorns.

**Poor kit**. The monster inside cackled at his hosts misfortune, the dark laughter echoing in Naruto's head. **Not a single soul cared about you for a long time. Did you really think she was different?**

_Shut up_.

"Naruto-kun, I'm sorry."

**You're a loud, obnoxious, unskilled orphan. She's the heiress to an elite clan. How could _you_ ever compare?**

"Shut up," he snapped, speaking to the beast as well as the unfaithful kunoichi in front of him.

"Maybe I should-" Kiba mumbled, moving to no doubt flee from Naruto's furious eyes.

"Don't fucking move," Naruto growled through his teeth.

Kiba heeded the warning, the animalistic side of him sensing the threat before them.

The shinobi side of him sensed it as well. The outrage in Naruto's eyes singed like blue flames, and it worried the Inuzuka. He knew from experience that the angrier Naruto became, the easier it was for the Nine-Tails to take over.

As it was, Naruto looked to be in control, but who knew how long that would last?

Naruto wasn't sure either.

It was hard to care, though. With his rage came monstrous power from the Kyuubi, and it felt good. If he was powerful, nobody could hurt him - neither his body, nor his heart.

He allowed the demon inside to trickle a small amount of molten chakra into his veins, relishing in the capabilities of rage.

He needed it. Seeing his Hinata with her teammate gave him a sense of total weakness. But this strength from the beast made him near unstoppable - gave him a sense of control that he lost when Hinata decided to be unfaithful.

**She deserves your rage.**

Naruto agreed.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried in earnest, now - no doubt afraid of the backlash on the Hyuuga name her decisions would have. The sight of her tears tore at his already bleeding heart, despite knowing she no doubt cried only for herself.

He couldn't help it. He loved her. Before this, he would have destroyed anything that brought tears to her gentle face. As long as she was his, he would protect her, he had sworn it.

She wrapped her arms around herself, looking like a lost child. The image reminded him of himself, when he was young and orphaned.

**You're weak**, the Nine-Tails scoffed.

Naruto's frown deepened. They looked similar, but they were not the same. She had a family. She had friends. She was loved.

Nobody had loved him. At one point, she had said she did, but she was willing to throw him away in the end. She didn't deserve his compassion.

He spit his pity on her expensive Hyuuga floor, and rid himself of the love he once had for her.

_No, I'm not_.

Hinata flinched at his sudden disrespect, "I just..." The dark haired girl struggled for words, wanting to tell the truth without making herself look worse.

**Just confess**, the fox snapped at the girl's dramatics.

"Tell me," Naruto bit out. "Tell me you're in love with him."

She coughed out a sob.

**Pathetic**.

Naruto was in rare agreement with the Tailed Beast for the second time in under a minute. She had been sleeping with Kiba for who knows how long, and the blonde didn't believe she had planned on telling him any time soon. The girl only cried because she had been caught.

_She really is pathetic_.

The Kyuubi chuckled at the young man's harshness, wondering where the forgiving soul he found so annoying had gone.

_Dead_, the jinchuuriki answered.

The years of arduous work, and pushing himself in everything he did to prove his worth, added up to nothing. He had been misled to believe he had finally begun to bear fruit from his hardships. Hinata's "love" for him seemed to be proof that he had finally become someone in this life, proved that there was something inside of him that was worth loving. It had always warmed his chest when he thought about it.

However, when Naruto walked onto the scene, his heart had iced over, and he ceased to be a compassionate man. In those few seconds, he morphed into a icy, cold hearted monster he never thought he could be.

In contrast, where his heart had stopped, his mind raced - the thought of vengeance bringing feeling back to his extremities that had gone numb from his damaged soul.

Naruto spun on his heel, and began pacing. This amount of anger outside of the battlefield was out of the ordinary, and he didn't know how to let it all out aside from combat. But he couldn't very well beat the shit out of Hinata.

Right?

Kiba urged Hinata to dress while Naruto was distracted with his thoughts, and they both donned their clothing quickly.

Hinata spoke as she redressed. "Naruto-kun, I'm sorry," she whispered. "We just...we just weren't working out."

So she waited until she was caught cheating to dump him? Bitch. Despite what the world tried to tell him, he knew he deserved better than that.

But that was the worst part. He couldn't think of any way he could have prevented any of it, no matter how sure he was that he deserved better. He thought he had done everything right. He thought he had earned the privilege to be her boyfriend, thought he had enough worth to finally say, "we deserve each other."

Naruto gripped his hair with his fingers, feeling more powerless than he could remember.

**But you're not powerless**, the Kyuubi soothed, his voice as tempting as sin. He found his chance and wriggled his way in like the sly fox he was.

So. He. Could. Get. Out.

In steady streams, the beast offered his malicious chakra into his host that accepted it readily. The angry red energy tainted Naruto's thought process, encouraging vile, violent thoughts.

Those thoughts eased the boy's heartache, so he seized them, replayed them, considered them.

His heart was frozen but his chest burned. Scalding, bubbly chakra rushed forth from his very core to do harm unto the detestable woman before him.

"Please forgive me," Hinata whimpered. The dim crimson glow surrounding Naruto pushed her from ashamed to afraid as she finally realized the magnitude of what she had done.

"Forgive you?" The idea was so nonsensical that he laughed like a hyena, flashing his rapidly sharpening teeth.

"I know I've done wrong," she breathed shakily, "But you still care don't you? You can accept my apology, right?"

She obviously didn't understand how deeply she had betrayed him. Abused by strangers his entire childhood, Naruto did not trust his heart so wholly to another person easily. The fact that she expected him to just let it go made him want to _rip her face off**.**_

Without pause, the monster inside gave him the power to do so, and an aching pressure built in the host's gut. Naruto's hands flew to his abdomen at the sudden rush, and he doubled over with a grunt of pain.

**Feel the power**.

He could.

It swirled in his belly like a tornado of magma. Then, suddenly, it surged like liquid fire through his veins, and up his chest. It barreled past his heart of ice, shattering it for good, and kept rising until a roar burst from his throat.

Hinata and Kiba froze in fear. They remained silent after the echo of the screech had passed, and Naruto's whispered words were heard clearly.

"No, Hinata, I don't think that I can."

He moaned as the boiling chakra engulfed him. The monster's influence and the boy's will fused into a single desire.

The Kyuubi's words and his own were now one and the same, but in two voices. He no longer knew if it was he who spoke or the demon.

"**_Hate consumes me!_**"

With a swipe from a chakra paw, she was blown through the wall. The screams of those she flew by were ignored by the jinchuuriki.

Her flight was intercepted when he used the Kyuubi's power to shoot past her, stopping her midair with a hand to her throat. In the same movement, he embedded her into the crust of the Earth with a swing of his arm.

Her pink lips tried to form words, and he knew she would attempt another apology to try and save herself, but he wouldn't let her lie anymore.

One blow after another, he broke her apart. Such a fragile thing, she was never a match for him. He took delight in the way the surrounding buildings shook with each impact, the planet trembling at his power.

Everyone in the vicinity fled, cowering at his strength. They had sense, unlike the dead girl at his feet. They knew better than to provoke him.

But he wouldn't stop with just her. Suddenly, he was enraged at everything, and everyone - or was it the demon?

Did it matter? The blood of a simple woman on his hands wasn't enough when he realized the all consuming thirst for more. He would take the Inuzuka boy, next out of spite. After that, he would take the village. Who knows? He just might take the whole damned world for shits and giggles.

With a deadly grace, he launched himself out of the crater he caused to be, and onto the roof of the nearest building. Just because he could, he pinballed from one rooftop to another, reveling in his power and speed and the sound of buildings crumbling.

When he felt he had gathered the attention of all the rodents below, he stopped to let their inferior eyes refocus on his new black and blood red form.

They stared at him in fear. Their eyes questioned his motives, his intentions, his capabilities. He answered them all with a thundering howl, producing shockwaves that knocked some to the ground.

And they began to scream.

A wicked grin split his face at the sound, because that was acknowledgement at its finest. The shrieks and wails that filled the evening sky encouraged him. These pathetic creatures were at his mercy, and it showed as they could do nothing but cry out in horror.

The fox-boy roared again at his new found freedom to the setting sun, thinking of how he would turn the land into the same colors of the sky he called to.

Red, orange, and yellow, like that of fire. He would burn it all, and crush what buildings withstood the heat of the tailed beast bomb.The boy would take revenge on everyone who caused him pain, as would the fox.

They deserved it. These men and women should have thanked the young boy of the bluest eyes for harboring the raging beast. He alone had to survive with another being residing in his psyche, a creature that said horrible things, had a constant aura of anger and resentment. No one thanked him. Instead, they called him a monster, pelted him with rocks, and whispered foul words where he could hear.

To them, he didn't even have a name. He was "it," and "that."

Through the centuries, men and women should have praised the fox. With his creation came the fall of Kaguya, but they wouldn't know this. Humans are nothing but selfish halfwits who can't figure out what their own history truly is.

The Kyuubi is many things in his power - beauty being the foremost trait, but for their ignorance, he would only show how terrifying his power could be.

The village was flattened that night, and despite the smell of death and smoke filling his nostrils, Naruto felt no remorse. In fact, he didn't feel much at all, except a gnawing sadness that he wasn't sure was his or or his demon's.

Upon more contemplation, he figured out it was the both of them. But why did they feel this way?

Images flashed by their mind's eye. Naruto recognized the first few, he had dreamt of them often.

The pictures were of him a few years older. He stood at the Hokage tower, donned in the robes of a leader as he looked out over his village. A faceless woman stood next to him, holding a child with no identifiable features other than striking blue eyes that looked like his own. It was what he had always imagined his future to look like, becoming someone admired with a loving family by his side.

The next few images he had not seen before, but the ghostly feeling of familiarity told him that they were commonplace in the demon's mind.

Fields of vibrant flowers surrounded a furry creature. Nine bushy tails swayed in the wind happily, and the sky had never looked so beautiful.

These were not dreams of the future - Naruto understood - but of the past. They were snippets of the life the fox lived before being caged by human flesh.

He watched as the pictures moved, and the young fox slapped the earth with his tails, and created rivers. The surrounding humans cheered, smiling bright, awed smiles to the creature that helped them.

A faint warmth filled Naruto's chest as the Kyuubi remembered the emotion. The boy saw clearly that the fox had loved the humans.

He had loved helping them, taking care of them, had always hoped that time would start over to go back to the days where everyone still knew how to appreciate the way things were, instead of trying to take advantage of it.

But there was no going back for the fox, just like there was no going forward for the boy.

So the boy let go.

Flesh burned, and seals broke loose, giving way to the might of the Tailed Beast. Muscle and bone distorted and grew, and finally the Kyuubi was free - as tall as mountains and as unstoppable as a hurricane.

The demon thought once of the blue-eyed boy that once held him, and almost felt regret. But he had long since taught himself that those feelings were useless, because there was no going back.

So he moved on.

Despite the great things they had done, or could do if given the chance, it wouldn't change fate, and they had always been destined for tragedy.


End file.
